


Scars to Your Beautiful

by Mouthfullawhitelies



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, I don't know where this might be going, I'm Sorry, More angst, don't hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouthfullawhitelies/pseuds/Mouthfullawhitelies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandria Woods was a guarded and reserved girl who channeled her thoughts into her writing. Careful and cynical with every stranger she met, until she met a girl. The girl opened her up, knocked her walls down and exposed her like never before. She almost fell in love, that is until the girl left. She moved away and Lexa is alone again, guarded and reserved as she was before. </p><p>Clarke Griffin was a bold and dauntless girl who put her emotions into her paintings. Care-free and trusting with every one she meets, falling in love with strangers, until she met a girl. The girl made her want to settle down, "tamed" the fire within her. She fell deeply in love, that is until she had to go. Clarke left and Lexa stayed until they crossed path again, as strangers. Blue meets green and everything gets blurred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars to Your Beautiful

 

 

 

 

> Clarke and Lexa met each other as strangers three times in their lifetime. Three times, they fell in love. Twice, they had to leave each other. 

 

 

Lexa// 6 years old:

 

 

_The ground was wet and muddy as you got pushed down to the Earth. Your knees scraped; bruised and bleeding. You don’t look up. Don't dare to face them, too afraid and tired to look them in the eyes with their smug look. Too weak, too scared, too-_

 

_“Hey, what do you think you’re doing!” A voice called out behind you, loud and expressful. Footsteps scattered away and another comes closer to you, they come in front of you and kneels down. It was a girl; blonde hair and blue eyes._

 

_"Pretty" was the first word that came to mind._

 

_“Are you okay?” She asked softly and you nod, still refusing to look up._

 

_"Nice" was the second. Pretty and nice, you think, but Roan was nice and cute too, yet he broke your favorite crayon._

 

_“You’re bleeding…” She observes, eyes wide, gaping at your scraped knees._

 

_“It’s nothing,”  You shrug._

 

_“No, it’s not. Come on, let’s go in the shade.” She says as she pulls you under a tree. You both sat down and the blue-eyed girl pulled a bandage out her backpack._

 

_"Thank you..." You whisper, grateful._

 

_"No problem. You know whenever I get a boo-boo, my mom would give me a kiss. 'A kiss makes everything better' she would say, and she's a doctor so-" Just like that, you got your first kiss. One to the forehead and one to the knee. Both made you go crimson, a shade lighter than the blood on your knees._

 

_"What's your name?" You asked, intrigued by this strange girl._

 

_"Clarke." The girl states bluntly, as if she has given it to millions of strangers before._

 

_"Klark? Isn't that a guy's name?" You asked, confused._

 

_"A girl can have a name like that too!" She said defensively._

_"Klar-k," You roll her name around her tongue, familiarizing herself with it, "K-L-A-R-K?"_

 

_"No, it's C-L-A-R-K-E," She corrects._

 

_"There's an E in there, why?" You demand, your eyebrows furrowed._

 

_"Because, that's the way it is-" She says, stopping abruptly as she stares curiously into your eyes, "Your eyes are so green, it's so pretty."_

_You only giggle and blush, "Yours is blue."_

 

_"Yeah, but yours is like the grass. So green..." She says as she pats the ground besides her at the grass, continuing to be mesmerized by your eyes._

 

_"Yours is like the sky," You explains, pointing up at the sky above them. "You're like a- sky girl."_

 

_"And you're a... grass girl?" She says, grimacing at the word. "Ground girl!"_

 

_"We're so different from each other..." Your face falls at your own realization. "I'm shy and you're clearly not. You're from the sky and I'm just from... the ground."_

 

_"We're not different, I swear!" She grabs your hand and puts it on her chest, directly on top of her heartbeat and you gasp, "My mom said that we all have beating heart that never stops, even if you sleep! It's also how you are able to love."_

 

_"Your heart? You trust your heart with who you love?" You asked incredulously. That's dangerous, your brain warns. Too daring. Too much to sacrifice._

 

_"Of course. Always."_

 

_"What if it's too weak compared to your brain? What if your head knows more?"_

 

_"Then... then you use both! Love is strong enough for everybody." She responded, all teeth and smiles._

 

_"Love?" You whisper. It's not like you are completely foreign to this concept. You have experienced love before, like the way Anya tackles you to the ground with rough tickles and kisses, or the way Indra yells as you both if you get too rough with each other. Love is Gustus when he, with his burnt arm, tried to protect you from the fire that got too close to you._

 

_Love is not new, you think. And, in front of you, with the sky girl's easy smile and blue eyes, love is definitely not hard to understand._

 

_But little did you know, how wrong you were about to be._

 

_"Alexandria!" Indra's powerful voice roared behind you. Immediately, you stand up and brush off any dust on you._

 

_"Looks like I gotta go. Thanks for the bandage!"_

 

_"Wait, do you really have to go?" Clarke whines, her blue eyes sad and lips pouting._

 

_"Yes. I don't live here, we were just visiting my uncle."_

 

_"What?! I don't get to see you again?" You laugh at the horrified look on her face._

 

_"I gotta go Clarke. It was really nice meeting you and it looks like your friends are looking for you." A tall boy in a red shirt and a girl in braids started waving at you and calling for Clarke. You start to leave until she grabs your arm to hold you there._

 

_"Wait, at least tell me your name or else I'll just have to call you 'ground girl'," She says, her grip still strong and unrelenting._

 

_"Alexandria." You reply with a smirk as you slip away from her gasp. You've reached the other side of the sidewalk when you hear Clarke call out again._

 

_"Alexandria?! How do you even spell that?" You giggle as you turn around and give her one last glance._

 

_"May we meet again Clarke."_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR, it will get better in future chapters. Please stay with me and lemme know your thoughts :)


End file.
